Why must I cry
by DesuDaAngelz
Summary: OK SO this is my story about my oc, Desu, and her adventures in the past where kagome goes. I hope you like it!
1. PROLOGUE Desu's profile

Name: Desu  
>Age: As old as time but she LOOKS 16... cause Desu is an immortal angel, duh<p>

Personality: Kind, sweet, funny, angelic, smart, clever, talented, cool  
>Looks: VERY VERY VERY beautiful, prettiest in Japan angel who has long thick lucious black hair that goes to her butt. Electrick blue tips and white strikes. Very beautiful. Eyes change colour depending on her mood (red is angry, etc.)<p>

Background: ITS A SECRET

Relationships  
>Inuyasha - has a crush on Desu<br>Kagome - hates desu but may also have a crush on her  
>Miroku - lieks Desu alot<br>Sango - also likes Desu  
>Shippo - likes Desu's boobs<br>Sesshomaru - is in love with Desu (she might like him backj!)  
>Rin - dislikes Desu<br>Jaken - thinks she is really hot  
>Naraku - wants to get with Desu<p> 


	2. CHAPTER 1 Desu goes out for a walk

AUTHORS NOTE: HEY GUYS HERES MY STORY! I hope you like it! REVIEW AND RATE!

One day in far away old Japan lived a beautiful girl named Desu. However, Desu was not a human like every1 thought she was because Desu was an angel. She fell from the sky when her mother and father had kicked her after beating her, like they always did when she was late getting home. After that, they took her halo away so no1 knew she was an angel. She always hid her wings so they didn't matter.

Desu was walking around on earth, feeling like a normal person, except that every man who walked by stopped to look at her because she was so beautiful. They always stared at her chest for like, five minutes before they started walking away again, because she had really big boobs. They always happened to fall out of her short kimono with a pretty flower pattern because it was so low cut, but Desu wouldn't really mind. Desu was walking in the forest one day and saw a naked girl in a hot spring. It was almost too steamy to make out, but Desu knew that she was so much prettier than the girl bathing. Desu hated how the girl acted like she was so great, flipping her OKAY hair around, because the girl's hair wasn't even that nice but she was still acting like it was because she was a hore. Desu was obvi so much better than her.

'If she can bathe in that hot spring, so can I, ai' Desu thought/said, and in one pull, her kimono came off, revealing her sexi body. Desu hated wearing underwear because it was expensive and itchy.  
>Desu strutted over there, but she folded her wings into her body (because she's the kind of angel that can do that) and put her hair (black with white streaks &amp;&amp;&amp; electric blue tips) behind her ears and she walked up to the other girl, giving her a glare as she stepped in. The other girl, named Kagome, looked her up and down, staring at her chest for like five minutes like all of the men who walked by. She then looked back up at Desu's face, and got sad because Desu was so much prettier. Then, as Desu jumped in, she splashed Kagome, which made her very very angry. Kagome then splashed Desu back.<br>'HEY your not very nice' Kagome yelled at Desu, and then put her hands on her hips.  
>'Shut up, *****! Your not even that pretty so shut up, ai! And don't splash me, ai' Desu stuck her tongue out, which hurt Kagome's feelings, because she already knew that she wasn't and couldn't ever be as beautiful as Desu. Before she knew it, Desu had come up and slapped Kagome in the face, and then Kagome tried to kick her, but the water froze around her, and she couldn't move. Desu now had red eyes instead of her natural pink and baby blue ones. It startled Kagome! She thought Desu was like an avenging angel! (get it?)<br>'KAGOME' a voice said from the bushes and out jumped a boy with long white hair. It kind of scared her, and then he stopped, looking past Kagome to stare at Desus chest, and did so for about five minutes.  
>'Hey, it's not nice to freeze someone's legs' he said after a long pause becaus ehe was too preoccupied with Desu's gems and stared at her more.<br>'You pervert, stop looking at my boobs, ai' Desu reached out to smack him, but stopped when he talked to her.  
>'HAHAHA that's my kind of greeting," The boy said. "But you and Kagome, why were you fighting. Anyways what is your name."<br>She looks like an angel, thought Inuyasha.  
>'My name is Desu, ai' Desu said.<br>'Desu ai'  
>'No, just Desu, ai.'<br>'Oh, well my name is Inuyasha'


	3. CHAPTER 2 Desu can see the future

After that seriously TRAMATIC night, Desu decided to travel with Inuyasha because he offered to even tho Kagome was kinda pissed. Miroku liked her too. He made it obvious when he tried to go a step further and touch Desu's lovely rump which was kind of wet because Kagome refused to give her a towel because she was a bitch. 'Poor Desu!' said Sango who gave her a towel because she wasn't a bitch like Kagome. 'Fuck you Kagome,' thought Desu.

Anyways, everyone but Kagome liked her. But that wasn't Desu's fault, after all she was LITERALLY an angel. By the way since she was an Angel Desu had the power to control fire, ice, and one more secret power that no one knew about yet. But that was okay because Desu didn't want to tell anyone anyways. So there was Desu by the fire with Inuyasha, Kagome (EWW, thought Desu), Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Shippo thought Desu was beautiful. He stared at her chest for not five, but SIX minutes. Desu was annoyed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Shippo stop that its rude!" shouted Kagome  
>"I'm used to it," said Desu the angel. Desu gave an angelic smile before leaning back. "So do you guys have food, ai?"<br>"Yes," said Inuyasha giving Desu a cup of ramen. "Here yuo go Desu its really good. Kagome brought it back- uh I mean Kagome made it.."

"It's alright Inuyasha," said Desu angelically. "I know Kagome is from the future I can tell because I can see into the future, ai. But don't tell anyone I don't really like to brag...ai..." But that wasn't Desu's power. Her real secret power was way more cool and no one could ever have a power like it, not even Kagome.

"WOAH!" said Miroku  
>"Wow Desu you are AMAZING," said Sango<br>"Hmph" said Kagome. Then she thought, 'Wow Desu is SUCH a show off.' But little did Kagome know Desu was modest about herself. Desu was just an angel. Nothing more.

'Why doesn't Kagome like me' thought Desu sadly. "MMMM INUYASHA THESE NOODLES ARE GREAT, AI!" she said as an afterthought. "Tomorrow," decreed Desu, standing up and waving her fist over the trees, "I WILL COOK FOR EVERYONE AND MAKE DORITOS AND SALSA, AI" Everyone gasped and clapped for Desu.


	4. CHAPTER 3 Desu cooks diner!

It was the day after Kagome had made the ramen noodles, and Desu was determined to make a better meal then Kagome. Doritos and salsa was her specialty dish, and there was no doubt that she would beat Kagome. Desu's Doritos and salsa was better than any iron chef could make, and no matter who ate it , everyone loved it. Some thought it could cure cancer.. which was actually kinda true but only SOME forms of cancer because not even Desu was that good... but she could stall the cancer and make the pain go away. So Desu still was very very talented. Kagome could never cure cancer like Desu!  
>First, Desu chopped up tomatoes and peppers like a pro. It was so fast that you couldn't even tell what she was doing. Desu accidentally cut her finger because Kagome was walking by and tripped over her, causing Desu to lose her EXTREME concentration.<br>"Wow, wat a bitch move, Kagome, ai." Desu said under her breath. She continued to make her salsa and decided to take a bath in a hot spring that was conveniently next to where they were. She took off all her clothes and began to bathe. She moaned because the water felt so good and warmm.  
>While Desu sat in the hot spring, scrubbing her beautiful porcelain skin, a bird demon swooped down and took Desu's clothes. It wanted them because they were super pretty and they were designer kimonos printed with fireworks and fish and flowers, and could be sold for a lot of money. It stopped to watch Desu bathe. She looked really hot. It flew away when Desu got up to check on her salsa after staying for 5 min. She gasped.<br>"Someone took my clothes, ai!" Desu yellwed, looking all around for them. The others came running to help her. They all nosebled at the sight of Desu's magnificent naked body but then got embarassed because it was kinda awkward to stare at an angel's naked body.. I mean, would YOU stare at one?  
>"Hahaha, now I have the best clothes!" Said Kagome, who laughed and pointed at Desu. Desu's eyes turned red as she became angry.<br>"FUCKYOU KAGOME, AI!" Desu cried/raged, tears coming up to her sparkling, angelic eyes. She was hunched over her cooking salsa and her tears (which were gold and tasted like angel tears) dripped into the salsa. It smelled HEAVENLY (get it cuz Desu is an ANGEL) Everyone walked over to Desu and gave her a hug even though she was still naked. Miroku tried to touch her but Desu pulled away bashfully and modestly. She giggled a bit, getting over her nakedness.  
>"It's okay Desu." Said Inuyasha. "Don't cry. Kagome is just jealous."<br>"I am not!" Shouted Kagome, but everyone ignored her. Why would anyone need Kagome with Desu around?  
>"I'm going to finish making my salsa, guise, ai."Said Desu, being brave. "Can I have some clothes please, ai"<br>Someone gave her a robe to wear.. Sango did, actually. It was super pretty in a bright pink colour contrastingly lovely with her beautiful black blue white hair. It had purple flowers on it. So Desu went back to work.  
>"No!" Shoyted Desu." I didn't get any cheese.I'll be right back!" Desu ran off at a speed only angels could have and went and milked a cow in a barn that she saw earlier. She came back five minutes later with FRESH cheese, which was better than what Kagome could have done because kagome was stupid and Desu was good at making cheese. She poured the Doritos on a big plate and put the salsa on top, and put the cheese on last. It looked gorgeous and like something you would see on food network.<br>"WOW Desu, this is REALLY good!"screamed Shippo already excited  
>... But little did Desu know it was not only her new friends that wanted her salsa...<br>But then suddenly something very very scary happened.  
>The wind blew and a wolf howled, Inuyasha dropped his salsa plate and began to growl he even drew his sword Tetsaiga and asked Desu if she wanted to hold it. Desu said maybe later. Anyways then from the trees...<br>WALKED IN SESSHOMARU AND JAKEN, INUYASHA'S BROTHER AND ENEMY! (Rin wasn't there because Rin was busy picking flowers because she was bored and hated salsa even though it was made by an angel)  
>There was a quiet pause. Desu's face was really round like this: :O<br>Then Sesshomaru said, "what is this delicious smell?" before noticing Desu's chest and staring for like 5 min


	5. CHAPTER 4 Desu stops a fight!

Desu didnt know what to say. Sesshomaru was REALLY hot and when she looked at him she blushed. he had long white hair and golden eyes. His hair reached to his butt too. He was also a dog demon, but there was a serious problem in that. He was a demon and Desu an angel!  
>"Who are you?" asked Desu. "Wuld you like some of my salsa and doritos?"<br>Sesshomaru said nothing then he nodded. Inuyasha screamed from anger cuz he wanted the salsa to himself and attacked Sesshomaru with his sword, Tetsaiga. He cut Sesshomaru's other arm off.  
>Sesshomaru screamed and blood went everywhere. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Desu. She ran to him and touched his arm carefully then closed her eyes. White and pink and blue light came from her and Sesshomaru's arm went back onto his arm and he had an arm again!<br>"Wow how did you do that," asked Sesshomaru in awe. Sango gasped. Shippo didn't care and Miroku looked thoughtful. Then he went up to Desu and asked:  
>"Woudl you marry me Desu the angel?"<br>Sesshomaru gasped. Desu was an angel! He said nothing and thought hard again.  
>"Desu... WILL NOT MARRY YOU! BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" screamed Sesshomaru. He attacked Miroku with his poisoned claws but missed. Desu began to cry cause everyone was fighting. "PLEASE STOP FIGHTING" she cried sadly not wanting to see any of her new freinds get hurt. "PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!"<br>But the stupid men ignored her. Kagome joined in the fight.  
>"PLEASE-"<br>"STOP IT!" screamed Inuyasha. He hated how no one was listening to Desu, especially not Kagome because he thought Kagome would at least be nice to Desu because he had a very bad feeling Desu's life was hard and lonely and that she had no friends before. So he tried to be nice to Desu.  
>Everyone stopped.<br>"Thank you Inuyasha" said Desu running into his arms and crying. Her chest pressed into his and he blushed cause she was pretty and her boobs felt really nice. "Innuyasha your my best friend," declared Desu.  
>No one said anything.<br>"OK So who wants more salsa!" said Desu breaking the tension. Everyone said Okay.  
>Desu got out a plate for Jaken and Sesshomaru and some more for the rest of them. Then she put her amazing salsa and doritos on the plates.<br>"EAT UP!" said Desu. She looked happy and prettty and everyone was eating her food happily too. It was delicious. Everyone loved it, especially Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku. "You'll be a great wife Desu," said Miroku.

But not all was well for our young angel...


End file.
